Crawling on Ashes
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: It was, Clare rather thought now, those two last words—"even me"—that had sent her feet walking out of the room without her even realizing it. Was he so promiscuous? More importantly, was she really so undesirable?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: This idea just popped into my head, and I had to post it. I'm debating really whether if this is going to be a one-shot or not. I might make it a one-shot, maybe a two-shot, just depends on what I'm feeling about it. I've been working on this story for about a week now, and well I just hope you guys like it. I mean I'm sure you will, ha ha, but yeah.

You guys know the drill, reviews equals updates! So, don't forget to click the review button once you are down, feedback is amazing, whether it's saying I suck or whatever.

This story is inspired by the song Get Up, Get Up, Get Up by Barcelona.

* * *

Crawling on Ashes

Summary: It was, Clare rather thought now, those two last words—"even me"—that had sent her feet walking out of the room without her even realizing it. Was he so promiscuous? More importantly, was she really so undesirable?

* * *

Chapter 1

I couldn't remember who initiated the first kiss, but I do remember being backed up against the wall, the hard brick wall behind me; the cold brick felt so amazing against my flushed, heated body.

His hands roamed my body, and my legs linked around his waist, while he reached down and squeezed my butt.

I moaned when his fingers dug into my skin.

A bunch of drunken kids giggled and pointed at us as Eli carried me to an empty room, his lips never left mine, biting and sucking on my bottom lip.

I wanted him, I wanted him and I knew that he wanted me. I could clearly feel the desperation that caused this. I imagined him having a smug look on his face, wearing that smirk that girls died for.

The door closed behind us, and Eli put me down. I stood in front of him as he reached up and started to pop the buttons off my black tube-top, slowly revealing the strapless black and red lace bra I wore underneath.

His shirt came next, pulling it up above his head. I traced the patterns of his highly visible abs with my index fingers. Eli grasped my chin, and he lifted it up. His lips crushed over mine. Eli started to walk forward, coaxing me to move back, which I did.

I fell back on the bed, his body towered over mine.

He felt me squirm beneath him in slight anxiousness as his hands moved up and down my sides, inching closer and closer to my breasts.

He was on top of me, returning my needy kisses.

His hands moved up and down my sides, stopping at my breasts.

I squirmed beneath him, my face turning a dark red color. He smirked and I arched my back to moment his hands cradled my breasts, giving a soft squeeze. I bit my bottom lip and whimpered. My nipples tightened against his palms and he reached in between my breasts, and unclasped my bra, tossing it to the side somewhere where our clothes lie.

Eli dipped down, latching his teeth around my nipple.

I moaned, licking my lips and breathing heavily.

Eli's expert tongue flicked over my nipple before he sucked greedily on it, while his hand groped my neglected breasts, his thumb occasionally brushed over my nipple.

I whimpered and clenched my hair. Eli placed a kiss over my sternum. I slowly opened my eyes, revealing dilated blue orbs to him. Eli smirked and he started to unbuckle his belt. I watched dazedly, watching as he started to pull his pants down. I blushed and looked away when I noticed that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. I felt him tug my skirt down, along with my lacy black and red panties.

I couldn't remember what caused us to be up here.

I didn't remember us kissing.

I didn't remember us being naked.

I was so buzzed that I could hardly remember Eli whispering in my ear that he wanted to fuck me. Not make love to me, but fuck me

I screamed when he entered me.

Eli didn't wait for me to adjust. My inner walls squeezed, clenching and unclenching around his cock. I wanted to scream again, but the pain soon subsided into sheer pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer to me. My head thrashed from side to side, and soon tossed back the moment he thrust his cock deeper inside me, hitting that spot that caused stars to form in front of my vision.

In and out…

A rhythm that caused moans to spill from my lips like a chant.

Faster and harder…

I screamed.

Eli groaned; his nails digging into my hips in a bruising grip, creating crescent moon shaped marks on my skin.

I felt my walls tighten.

I heard an inhuman growl, and Eli immediately pulled out. I flinched, feeling his cum over my sweaty stomach. We both breathed heavily through our parted lips. I watched Eli move off me and I flinched from the pain between my legs. He sat at the edge of the bed, and I crawled up to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders while I placed small kisses on his neck.

Eli pushed me away from him and got up the moment he pulled his pants on.

I stared at him, curiously. My head cocked to the side in slight confusion.

"Eli?" I questioned.

He turned around, quirking his eyebrows up in question.

"What is it?" He asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, twiddling my fingers together, completely forgetting that I was sitting naked in front of him, on a bed that I didn't know whom it belonged to. I bit the inside corner of my bottom lip, trying not to look awkward, when clearly I was looking so awkward at the moment. Eli cleared his throat and I blinked up at him.

"Are we—_together_?" I whispered.

I tried not to flinch when he scoffed, laughing sarcastically.

"What makes you think we're together? Because we slept with each other, god Clare you're so naïve. To think that people just become an item after fucking. This isn't a fairytale sweetheart." Eli retorted, grabbing my clothes and tossing them to me. I frowned, feeling the tears stinging in the corners of my eyes.

"B-but I thought… if… if we you know… we slept together, we would be… to-together."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Clare! Nobody gets together that way anymore, not even me."

I bit my bottom lip hard, and started to quickly pull my clothes on, Eli watched, that smug smirk on his face.

It was, I rather thought now, those two last words—"even me"—that had sent my feet walking out of the room without me even realizing it. Was he so promiscuous? More importantly, was I really so undesirable?

I don't remember walking out of the house blaring music. Tears streamed down my face as I stumbled down the steps, choking on sobs. Heading down the sidewalk in the middle of the night, possibly early morning, I drag my feet, heading in the direction towards the place I knew where I was welcome no matter what time it was.

* * *

"E-excuse me?"

I sobbed.

"I had sex with Eli… I had sex with (choke) with Eli." I repeated, burying my face in my hands as I sobbed heavily in them. I held myself, rocking back and forth on the leather couch I sat on; it sunk beside me as an arm moved around my shoulders. I leaned into the body sitting next to me and whimpered, "Adam… what's wrong with me? I thought Eli liked me! He (sob) he lied to me!"

"Clare there's nothing wrong with you, Eli is just a dick, a self-centered, only cares for himself dick."

I looked up at him, face stained with black mascara, eyes bloodshot.

"How will I face him at school tomorrow? How will I (sob) how will I—

"Shh, calm down Clare, it's going to be okay. I promise."

"No it won't." I argued.

"Yes it will Clare, I promise it will be okay tomorrow, you've just got to calm down, please." Adam responded.

I choked on my sobs, and cried heavily, my tears relentlessly falling down my face, dripping on my thighs.

Adam held me.

I tried not to think about what happened.

He rubbed my back.

It was hard not to think about it.

I gave my virginity… to a boy who just wanted nothing more from me.

He used me.

* * *

So, does this deserve another chapter? Do you guys hate it? Love it? Detest it? I think I'm going to post like two or three chapters more to it, depending on the feedback from it. So, reviews would be nice :) Leave me some!

Goodbye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: Oh my god, I didn't think you guys would like this story so much! Almost fifty reviews for the first chapter, my little wish came true! Well, just like you guys wanted, here is chapter 2! Oh and I forgot to mention (thanks to CarmeLatte for reminding me) that Eli is OOC in this story. Now that you know, we can move on!

This story is inspired by the song Get Up, Get Up, Get Up by Barcelona.

* * *

Crawling on Ashes

Summary: It was, Clare rather thought now, those two last words—"even me"—that had sent her feet walking out of the room without her even realizing it. Was he so promiscuous? More importantly, was she really so undesirable?

* * *

Chapter 2

I stayed the night with Adam last night.

He told his mother what happened; well he sort of stretched the truth about me having sex with Eli. He told her that I went to a party with Alli and a guy forced himself on me. I was in Adam's bathroom, getting ready for school. As weird as it is, I had borrowed some of his _old clothes_ that his mother surprisingly kept hidden in a box in her closet.

I found this to be really weird to be honest, but… it's Adam's old clothes, for when he was Gracie… I didn't feel comfortable with wearing guy clothes, as comfortable as they looked.

I fixed the short sleeve purple top that I wore and then shifted my jeans, trying to get them to fit right. They were a little loose, but it didn't matter.

I pulled the black sweater on, zipping it up only half way and exited the bathroom.

"Are you ready?"

I nearly jumped ten feet in the air, and sighed heavily, finding Adam standing next to the bathroom. I smiled faintly and nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I blinked up at him.

"It'll be okay Clare, maybe he won't show up to school today." Adam stated.

I had hoped that would be the case, but I know I would only be hoping for something that isn't likely going to be true.

Adam and I walked down the stairs, his brother and mother waiting patiently for us.

"Is everybody ready?" Audra asked us.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled faintly at her.

Audra smiled in return, and I followed everybody out the front door. Adam and I sat in the back, while Drew made his way to the front. The car ride to school was silent. I stared out the window and watched the world go by. The school soon came into view and I suddenly felt the urge to open the door while the car was moving, and jump out.

I wasn't ready to face him.

I didn't want to.

I could already imagine the look he's going to give me, that stupid smug smirk plastered on his face.

I closed my eyes, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"Clare."

I turned my attention towards the source of the noise and Adam said, "Are you coming?" I cleared my throat, now realizing that we had stopped in front of the school. I unfastened my seatbelt and opened the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Torres." I said.

"It's no problem at all Clare; will we be seeing you again tonight?"

"Oh no, I have to get home today, thanks again for letting me stay the night." I responded.

Audra smiled at me and I watched her drive off. I stared up at the school and sighed shakily. Adam took my hand in his and I smiled at him. We walked up the steps, and through the doors. Adam led me to my locker, and I trailed behind him, keeping slow steps while I bowed my head, feeling all eyes on me, people whispering, and laughing amongst each other.

We came to a complete stop and I smiled at Adam as I started to twist the combination to the lock. I felt kind of relieved, because Eli would normally be standing at my locker to talk to me every morning, but this morning, he wasn't around.

I sighed softly.

After grabbing my English binder, I closed my locker door and jumped, finding an all too familiar face staring me down.

I turned around quickly and said, "Let's go to class Adam."

I grabbed his hand, and dragged him to English.

It didn't take us long to arrive there, because I almost ran. We sat in our usual seats, though I begged Adam to take the seat in front of me, so Eli would have to sit somewhere else. I refused to stare at the back of Eli's head, if I did; I probably would've picked my pen up and stabbed it.

To my surprise, Eli hadn't shown up yet.

I don't know why I was surprised about this…

Knowing him he's probably roaming the hallways and making out with some chick. I shuddered at the thought. The tardy bell rang, and the door to the classroom was closed. Ms. Dawes walked to the front of the classroom and held her hands together announcing, "Today class, we will be watching the play A Raisin in the Sun, afterwards once the movie has come to an end, you will be partnered up in groups of three and will read the play, and answer the questions that are written on the board here."

I smiled inwardly.

A Raisin in the Sun is probably one of my favorite plays; I was excited for this assignment.

"Miss. Edwards." I blinked up in surprise.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you seen Mr. Goldsworthy? It's not like him to be late."

I cringed at the mention of his name.

As if on cue, the door opened, and everybody shot their heads towards the back of the room in unison once it slammed shut. I did the same, and peeked through my hair. There stood Eli, switching glances between Adam and I, probably wondering why Adam was sitting in his seat. I turned to face the front as Eli took a seat behind me.

I chewed on my bottom lip, nervously.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, it's so nice of you to join us, I hope you have a good excuse for being late?" Ms. Dawes question, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's not really your business is it?" Eli responded.

I felt my spine tingle at his hoarse, husky tone.

"Hm, well since you see it that way, you have detention after school." Ms. Dawes stated. I heard Eli snort, clearly not caring whether he had detention or not. Ms. Dawes moved the T.V. that was on the stand in the corner of the room towards the middle of the classroom. Everybody whispered amongst themselves as she set up the T.V. and searched for the DVD in the cabinets sitting horizontally next to her desk.

"So Clare."

I stiffened in my seat.

"Are you not going to talk to me now?" Eli whispered in my ear.

I couldn't speak, I wanted to get Adam's attention, so we could talk, but I couldn't say anything, the only thing escaping my lips is small whimpers.

"Ignoring me now Clare? That's not very polite." Eli continued to whisper.

I bit the inside of my cheeks and swallowed hard. The lights in the room were soon switched off and I leaned forward in my chair, somehow that didn't stop Eli from "tormenting" me. I felt his hand grip at the back of my loose jacket and he tugged me back.

I whimpered when my back came in contact with the chair.

Somehow I believe having Adam sit in front of me was probably the worse idea I had ever come up with. Eli's fingers ghost up and down my side. With each stroke, he would inch his fingers closer and closer to my right breast. I tried to move forward, but Eli's free hand clenched the back of my hair, and he whispered harshly, "If you move again, I'll make this even harder for you, just relax, I'm not going to hurt you… unless you want me to."

I bit the inside of my bottom lip, and felt the tears weld in my eyes.

The other classmates, including Ms. Dawes were too busy watching the movie, while Eli was busy giving me a hard time.

I wanted to scream.

Hell, I wanted to raise my hand and tell Ms. Dawes that Eli was touching me inappropriately, but I somehow trusted that Eli was going to do something to keep my mouth shut.

His hand moved over my breast, and he cupped it, giving it a hard squeeze.

I whimpered and clenched my legs together. As much as I hate this right now, I'm glad that we sat in the row next to the wall, and then nobody could see what's going on. My thoughts were interrupted when Eli started to massage my breast.

I started to lightly sob, feeling the tears begin to gather at the corner of my eye. Eli leaned up and whispered, "It feels good doesn't it Clare? You like this don't you?" I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my bottom lip. Eli smirked against my ear, and his thumb and index finger tease my nipple through the shirt I wore.

"I take that as a yes." Eli purred.

The tears managed to fall from the corners of my eyes, no matter how tightly shut they were, they still managed to fall.

"Adam." I whimpered, softly.

He did turn around though, and Eli pulled his hand away from my breast. Adam's eyes grew wide and I could see the worry glazed in them. I whimpered and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Ms. Dawes." Adam called.

She turned to him as I held myself, clenching the sleeves of the jacket I borrowed.

"Can I take Clare outside really quick?" Adam asked. Ms. Dawes averted her gaze from Adam, to me and then she nodded.

I didn't bother in waiting; I got up and stormed out of the classroom, not caring about the eyes that were on me, all the students wondering what was wrong.

The second Adam and I were outside; I had burst into a series of sobs.

"I can't do this." I cried.

"Clare, I know it's hard, but… just think, after this class you won't be seeing him again for the rest of the day." Adam placed his hands on my shoulders.

I looked up at him, sniffling.

I shook my head and lowered my gaze.

"That's not going to stop him Adam." I argued back. I watched him narrow his eyes at me, giving me a confused look. I choked on a sob and looked up at him. I whispered, "I-in the classroom… Eli he… he was t-touching me, and he… he—

"Did he threaten you?" Adam growled.

I shook my head quickly.

"N-no, he just… Adam please don't do anything." I begged him.

Adam sighed heavily and looked away after dropping his hands from my shoulders. I sniffled and leaned back against the wall. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I held onto him. I felt so weak, felt so vulnerable. I wish I could remember what happened at the party, remembered exactly what happened.

Because none of this would've happened.

I sobbed freely in Adam's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Clare, I promise." Adam whispered.

"I-I hope so."

The bell rang, but I remained in Adam's arms.

The hallways soon started to fill up with students, and the door to Ms. Dawes's room opened. Of course, Eli had to be the first one out. Our eyes connected, blue with green, clashing with each other's. I could swear I saw a spark connecting our eyes, just like in anime's when two characters glare at each other and that random spark shoots from their eyes in complete anger.

"Get out of here Goldsworthy." Adam growled.

Eli snorted and said, "Don't worry Adam, I wasn't going to do anything to Clare-bear here." With that, he disappeared into the sea of students.

I walked back into the classroom to gather my things, and then I walked out, hugging my binder close to my chest.

I headed to my locker and almost stumbled on my own two feet.

"What do you want Eli?" I asked coldly.

Eli smirked.

I pushed him from the front of my locker and he only leaned down and whispered, "When you talk in that frosty tone, it turns me on."

I blushed and opened my locker after shakily twisting the combination on the lock.

Eli muttered a "hn" and he turned around and walked away. I sighed and tossed my English binder inside, grabbed my History binder, and headed to class.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

I didn't want this chapter to be very long, but not too short either. As you can see, Eli is dark and twisted, enough said. So, reviews? Possibly the same amount for the first chapter? :D I'll be happier than a bird with a french fry if that happens!

Goodbye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: So, if this chapter reaches one hundred reviews… I shall give you a virtual cookie! It would really make my day, possibly more than one hundred would be nice :) So, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

This story is inspired by the song Get Up, Get Up, Get Up by Barcelona.

* * *

Crawling on Ashes

Summary: It was, Clare rather thought now, those two last words—"even me"—that had sent her feet walking out of the room without her even realizing it. Was he so promiscuous? More importantly, was she really so undesirable?

* * *

Chapter 3

I sat in history, staring blankly at my test paper. I had gotten an "A" but my mind wasn't paying attention to this paper. I had my thoughts focused on him. I don't understand him. He used to be such a sweet person, now he's—he's a jerk! I looked up when the bell rang, signaling that class was over. I slowly gathered my things, and shoved my test paper into my binder, walking out quickly.

I made my way down the crowded hallway, stopping at my locker.

"How was history?" Adam asked me as I stood in front of my locker.

I smiled faintly at him and responded, "It was the same… how was Art?" I glanced up at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It was okay." He responded.

I nodded and opened my locker, tossing my history book inside. I glanced inside, trying to figure out what I needed next. I was so distracted, I couldn't remember my classes. I sighed in frustration and Adam stated, "Clare you have Algebra II next, remember?"

I blinked up at him, staring at him curiously, as if he were reading my thoughts. I smiled inwardly and grabbed my math book, and my binder, then shut my locker. Adam placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I have to get to class early today, so I'll talk to you later?" I nodded and watched him walk around me.

I watched him leave, a pathetic look on my face.

Nonetheless, I walked down the hallway, and headed to my class that happened to be across the school. As I was making my way there, I was instantly pulled aside; I squeaked and stumbled into the empty classroom I was forced inside. I looked up and gasped, dropping my books on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

I didn't get a response back from him, only got stared down at. I swallowed nervously and he only smirked and backed me up against the wall. I stammered, "E-Eli I should g-get to class." I walked around him, but he only reached out and grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn around and face him.

"You're not going anywhere Clare-bear." He purred.

I whimpered when my back came in contact with the wall again. The bell rang, signaling that class had started. I swallowed hard.

Eli smirked and he cupped my face, tracing his fingertips along my cheek, down my neck and in between the open zipper of my jacket. I moved to get away again, but he crushed his body over mine. I looked down, biting my bottom lip.

Eli lifted my chin, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Look at me." He ordered.

I shook my head and shrieked, feeling his fingers curl into my hair, and tug hard.

"Look. At. Me." Eli whispered harshly.

I complied, slowly opening my eyes to look into his dark green orbs. Those eyes that I used to love, since the moment we met. Eli cupped my face softly, and I swallowed nervously. I felt his knee move in between my legs and my eyes shot open. Eli had that stupid lopsided smirk planted on his face.

I clenched my jaw, trying my hardest not to let the small moan that threatened to spill from my lips when he continued to brush his knee back and forth against my center.

"Come on Clare, don't hold back." He whispered against my ear.

I shook my head, whimpering.

Eli removed his knee and reached down, shoving his hand into my loose pants. I gasped when his fingers moved teasingly up and down against me. He reached up with his free hand and cupped my breast. I stammered, "I-if you don't stop! I'll scream!" Eli scoffed.

"I like it when you scream."

I uncontrollably moaned when his fingers pressed against my clit.

"S-stop… please." I whimpered.

"Doesn't seem like you want me to stop Clare, you're getting wetter." Eli purred. I breathed heavily as his hand groped and squeezed my breast through my jacket, while his fingers teased my clit, occasionally he would push my panties to the side and ghost them over my hole. I didn't want to enjoy this. I only wanted my body to reject his ministrations, but it was too damn hard.

Eli pushed his fingers inside me and I let out a low moan.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Eli asked as he moved his hand inside my jacket, and under my shirt. He cradled my breast in his hand, and he kneaded and squeezed it, hard, making the tiniest moan fall from my lips again.

"Come on Clare, don't hold back." Eli whispered as he curled his fingers inside me.

"N-no… I won't give in—ahh!" I cried out. My legs became weak the second he pushed his fingers deeper inside me, rubbing against my spot. Eli smirked and he pulled his fingers out, and removed his hand from my breast. I breathed heavily, slouching against the wall. He brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked them into his mouth.

I bit my bottom lip, and instantly blushed. Eli smirked and he swooped down and crushed his lips over mine. I didn't respond, only clenched my jaw and pressed my lips to a line. Eli pulled away and gazed into my eyes.

"Forcing your mouth shut Clare? That's not very nice." Eli stated.

"I'm not going to let you win, you're such a jerk." I whimpered. Eli snorted and smirked, as if he found this funny. Knowing him, he probably did. He leaned down and kissed me again, only this time it was more calm, more… inviting. Eli's mouth moved over mine, his tongue traced my bottom lip and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I kept my mouth shut, not tightly closed though. Eli pushed his tongue into my mouth, but I didn't respond when the muscle ran over mine. Eli pressed his body onto mine, and held my hips. He continued to kiss me, trying to get me to respond. I soon gave in, reaching up and cupping the nape of his neck.

My tongue moved against his and Eli let out a small moan.

Our tongues wrestled for dominance, with Eli winning of course. He pulled away, leaving a chain of saliva connecting our lips. Eli kissed me again and whispered, "Wait a few minutes after I leave, wouldn't want people suspecting anything."

"Ha, and you don't think they're suspecting something now since we're BOTH not in class." I stated obviously.

"Don't get smart with me Edwards; you don't know what I'm capable of." Eli smirked.

I scoffed and shoved his chest, pushing him away from me. I walked out of the classroom after gathering my things from the floor. I headed to my Algebra II class, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I knocked on the door, after turning the knob, realizing that the door was locked. Coach Armstrong walked to the door and noticed that I had tears in my eyes.

He stepped outside the classroom.

"Is something wrong Miss. Edwards?" He asked.

I shook my head, and choke on a sob.

"I-I'm just n-not feeling well. I was in the bathroom this entire time… I just walked over here to-to ask if I could go call my mom and have her come pick me up." I choked on a sob again and Coach Armstrong's face softened. He nodded and said, "I'll give you a pass."

He walked inside the classroom and I sniffled and let out a shaky breath. Coach Armstrong walked out of the classroom, holding a small yellow post it. I took it and thanked him quietly. He walked back inside the classroom and I turned on the balls of my feet. Just as I was making my way to the front office, I bumped into someone.

"S-sorry." I stammered.

"Where is little Clare-bear going?"

I ignored the voice and walked to the front desk.

I got the lady's attention and she smiled at me.

"Can I use the phone to call my mom please?" I asked.

"Sure honey, just dial nine first." She smiled.

I returned the smile, and quickly dialed the number. I felt someone's presence close to me and I turned my head just slightly so I could see who was standing next to me. It was none other than, Elijah Goldsworthy. I swear this boy is like a lost puppy. Everywhere I look, he's there! I mentally growled.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Clare… can you please come get me." I begged.

"Is everything alright Clare? Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

I choke on a sob and soon responded, "I-I'm fine, but please… come get me." My mom said okay and the line went dead. I put the phone back on the base and I turned to Eli, watching as he leaned over the counter sideways. I started to walk away and he reached out, grabbing my hand, turning me around. I glanced up at him with tear glazed eyes.

"I'll come by and check on you after school Clare bear," He leaned in whispering, "You can't hide from me."

Eli let me go and I bolted out of the school, walking down the steps, sitting on the last one. I cried heavily, wondering what it is I've done to deserve this kind of treatment from Eli. He really used to be such a nice boy; now he's just… he's just an asshole! It didn't take my mom long to pull up in front of the school.

I got up and climbed into the passenger side.

"Clare, Clare honey what's wrong?" She asked.

I sighed shakily and said, "Just take me home, please…"

Mom didn't say anything; she only nodded and started to drive away from the school.

* * *

The bell rang, and Adam quickly made his way to Clare's locker. He frowned realizing that she wasn't there. He pressed his lips to a line, and shrugged it off. Adam decided to wait; around the corner Eli made his way to his locker and twisted the combination into the lock.

"Do you happen to know where Clare is?" Adam asked.

"Hell if I know, I don't keep a tracking device on that bitch." Eli responded with a shrug.

Adam's lip twitched and he stood next to Eli asking, "What did you call her?"

Eli glanced over at the angered boy standing next to him.

He shut his locker and stood facing him now. Adam glared down at Eli.

"I called her a bitch." He repeated. Adam's instincts kicked in, and his fist came in contact with Eli's face. Eli stumbled back and held his jaw; the corner of his mouth had a small amount of blood spilling through. A crowd started to form around the two. Eli shook his head and he smirked saying, "I'm not going to waste my time with you…"

He turned around leaving Adam angered. Adam looked at the crowd that formed around him, they whispered a few words and he shouted, "What the hell are you guys looking at? There's nothing to see here!"

They all flinched and started walking again.

Adam rubbed his knuckles and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to make you pay Eli… you just wait and see." Adam muttered to himself as he opened his locker and shoved his unneeded books inside.

End of chapter 3

* * *

Okay first things first, this story is supposed to confuse you. First Eli turned Clare down, now he's tormenting her, there's a reason for this, and you guys will FLIP OUT when you find out. But yeah, aside from that, reviews would be nice! Lots of reviews will make my day! Anyway, that's all I had to say!

Goodbye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: Woot! One hundred reviews! I'm excited. I didn't think you guys would enjoy this story so much! Oh and just to answer a question, this story is not going to be more than ten chapters, so it's probably going to be just eight at the most, possibly six. Anyway, here's chapter 4! I hope you guys like it! Oh and it's going to be in Eli's POV, just so you get the idea of what's going on X3.

This story is inspired by the song Get Up, Get Up, Get Up by Barcelona.

* * *

Crawling on Ashes

Summary: It was, Clare rather thought now, those two last words—"even me"—that had sent her feet walking out of the room without her even realizing it. Was he so promiscuous? More importantly, was she really so undesirable?

* * *

Chapter 4

I held my jaw, now feeling the pain from when Adam punched me.

I guess I deserved it; I did call Clare a bitch. I closed my locker and walked to the lunchroom, slowly dragging my feet down the hallway, occasionally flashing a small smirk to the girls that locked eyes with me. I rolled my eyes, stupid fan girls. Honestly, can't they get the hint that I don't want them? No matter how many times they reveal a little skin to me, cleavage, etc. there's no way in hell I'll go for them.

I have my eyes set out for one girl and one girl only; no matter if I said I didn't want her. Hell I do want her, relationship wise? Hell no. I'm not into that kind of shit, being together with one person, when all you worry about is trying to make them happy. I'm not that kind of person. Never have been, and probably never will be.

I made my way into the line, and grabbed a few snacks, paid, and then walked outside. I wasn't really that hungry.

I opened a bag of chips and popped a chip into my mouth, and glanced around, averting my gaze here and there. I continued to eat my pathetic excuse of a lunch in peace, until someone decided to walk up to me and interrupt my moment of silence.

"Eli, we have to talk."

"What is it Adam?"

He sat down in front of me, slamming his tray down on the picnic table. I blinked up at him, and set my bag of chips aside. I folded my hands over the table and said, "Okay, shoot."

"What the hell is your problem? Why would you do something so horrible to Clare?"

I smirked, lopsidedly.

"Hey… I didn't do shit, she came to me." I responded, holding my hands up in defense.

Adam narrowed his eyes at me and he opened and closed his mouth. He blinked a few times, wearing a still confused look on his face. I tried my hardest not to laugh. His face was priceless, as if he didn't know what the hell was going on, obviously he didn't.

"What? Didn't Clare-bear tell you the entire story of what happened?" I questioned.

Adam shook his head.

He looked slightly interested, so I decided to tell him.

"Well, it all started at the party yesterday—

* * *

_"Eliiii…"_

_I turned around and was taken aback when someone's body was on mine. _

_"Clare? What are you doing here?"_

_"I-is that even a question Eli?" She purred. I lifted an eyebrow, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her blue eyes were glazed. _

_Clare giggled and she moved one of her arms off from around my neck. That's when I now noticed the half empty beer bottle being held loosely between her fingers. I blinked a few times, watching her bring it up to her lips, and she chugged the rest of it._

_"Eli, do you want me now?"_

_I blinked a few times, trying my hardest not to smirk._

_"Clare, you're drunk…" I stated obviously._

_"S-so… I figured you'd want me this way… because you like girls who are intoxicated r-right?" Clare's words slurred as she spoke._

_Honestly, she was right, but… Clare isn't someone I would honestly want to sleep with. Sure, she's a cute girl, but—_

_"Eli, please." Clare whimpered._

_I glanced down at her blue eyes and she held a small smirk on her lips._

_"Do you want me now?" She asked again._

_I shrugged my shoulders, and just went along with it. I crushed my lips over hers, and backed her up against a brick wall. Clare whimpered and she pulled away, looking in my eyes. She held a slightly confused look, but I kissed her again, crushing my lips against hers._

_She whimpered again. _

_I moved my hands all over her body, as she moved her legs around my waist while I groped her ass, kneading and squeezing softly. I carried us up to an empty room, smirking slightly in our needy kiss. I kicked the door closed with my foot, and before I could register what was going on, I had started to remove her clothes, and mine soon came off as well._

_I moved forward, and she started walking back as I kissed her again._

_She fell back on the bed and I moved on top of her._

_Clare whimpered and whined as I moved my hands up and down her sides, inching them closer to her breasts._

_Clare leaned up and she crushed her lips over mine, and I returned the kiss, our tongues moving along each other's in a needy kiss._

_I moved my hands to her breasts and squeezed them, tearing away from her lips just to latch my teeth on her nipple, while I groped her other breast, brushing my thumb over her nipple._

_I moved away and looked into Clare's eyes._

_She licked her lips, and without warning, I thrust into, she screamed._

_I didn't wait for her to adjust, seeing as she was a virgin. I was too caught up with lust that I didn't want to fucking wait. I thrust my hips back and forth._

_Clare moaned, loud._

_I took a hint that she liked this, and finally adjusted, so I continued, thrusting my hips hard and fast._

_I groaned and felt her walls instantly tighten around my cock._

_She soon reached her climax, and I pulled out of hers the second I felt my orgasm coming; I wasn't in the position to getting a drunken girl pregnant._

_I pulled out of her and moved the edge of the bed, grabbing my pants from the floor. I started to pull them on and Clare had wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and began placing kisses on my neck._

_I moved away, shoving her off me._

_"Eli."_

_I turned to face her and stared at the slightly curious look in her eyes. My eyebrows disappeared behind my bangs, as I gave her a questioning look._

_"What is it?" I asked, not trying to sound rude, but of course it came out that way._

_Clare sat on the bed, rubbing her thumbs around in a circle over each other. She glanced up at me while biting her bottom lip slightly. She blushed instantly. I figured she was slightly sober to finally realize what had happened, but I'm not sure. I cleared my throat, grabbing her attention._

_"Are we— _together_?"_

_I narrowed my eyes at her and scoffed, rolling my eyes and I laughed sarcastically. I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck. I tried not to sound so rude about this._

_"What makes you think we're together? Because we slept with each other? God Clare, you're so naïve. To think that people just become an item after fucking. This isn't a fairytale sweetheart."_

_I picked up her clothes, and tossed them to her._

_Clare frowned and she licked her lips slightly._

_"B-but I thought… if… if we you know… we slept together, we would be… to-together."_

_Her voice squeaked as she finished her sentence; she started to cry._

_I frowned and rubbed the back of my neck in slight frustration. God, Clare is such a naïve little girl. I sighed heavily._

_"Ha, don't make me laugh Clare! Nobody gets together that way anymore, not _even me_."_

_I smirked at her, but when Clare bit her lips hard yet again, she started to quickly pull her clothes on. I blinked a few times and watched her storm out of the room, crying heavily. I swallowed the lump in my throat and sighed, sitting on the bed, placing a hand over my forehead._

* * *

Adam blinked a few times.

"So what you're saying is… Clare was drunk?"

"Yeah she was drunk, fucking wasted if you ask me." I added.

"But—

"Look, what I said to her, Clare took it the wrong way. I was trying to prove a point. She kind of stormed out of the room, so I couldn't tell her what exactly it was I meant." I said, cutting him off. Adam opened and closed his mouth. He frantically scratched the side of his head, as if he was getting frustrated, but more over confused.

"You could have told her this morning! And why would you do what you did the classroom earlier then?" He asked.

I thought about what to say. Why did I tease her this morning? I frowned and shrugged my shoulders. I responded, "She was ignoring me. So I tried to get her attention, but you know… knowing Clare she would scream so I—

"You said you would make it hard for her at the moment if she said anything, and then you touched her inappropriately in a classroom. Eli what kind of a sick fuck are you?" Adam interjected.

I blinked a few times.

How did Adam know I did this? Was he watching me?

Wait, Clare and Adam are practically closer than twins, she probably told him when she got home. I sighed and said, "Look… I did it because I wanted to. Clare's so easy to torment, the girl gives in easily, drunk or not."

"Why would you play with her feelings like that?" Adam growled.

"I'm not playing with her feelings Adam. I'm just having a little fun, trust me, Clare's enjoying it." I grabbed my empty potato chip bags and added, "I'm not doing anything to hurt her, and you can trust me on that."

"I don't trust you in general! If you're not doing anything to hurt her, why would you call her a bitch earlier?" Adam questioned.

"Because you're annoying and I know it pisses you off when people talk about Clare in a bad way, plus I was in a bad mood. I have to go; you can stay here and eat your lunch." I got up and tossed the empty bags in the trashcan, making my way to my locker.

It's my free period and I normally sit at the lockers and read comic books, but I didn't want to do that today. I twisted the combination in and opened my locker. I reached up and grabbed my phone.

I went through my contacts and quickly sent someone a text. I closed my locker and sat against them, waiting patiently for the person I text to text me back. It didn't take long, surprisingly.

_I don't want you at my house Eli, if you come over… I'll have my mom call the cops on you.  
Clare_

I smirked, admiring her fatal attempt in trying to sound tough. I text her back, and closed my phone, chewing on the inside corner of my bottom lip. I glanced down at my phone once I received a text back from her.

_… Fine, I'll see you after school… but only to talk okay? I don't have time for your stupid games.  
Clare_

Stupid games huh?

Clare you're so in for more than just a stupid game, you just wait and see.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

So, does it slightly make sense now? Reviews will be nice, possibly make it to a little over twenty, maybe thirty at the most?

Oh and for those of you who message me about getting a twitter, ha ha… I do have one, ZephyrHearts, follow me :)

Goodbye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: Woo! You guys really like this story! I'm glad :) Anyway, not much to say about this chapter, but it's going to be in Clare's POV! So, yeah, here you are. Oh and there's going to be a very important announcement about Alibis at the end of this chapter!

This story is inspired by the song Get Up, Get Up, Get Up by Barcelona.

* * *

Crawling on Ashes

Summary: It was, Clare rather thought now, those two last words—"even me"—that had sent her feet walking out of the room without her even realizing it. Was he so promiscuous? More importantly, was she really so undesirable?

* * *

Chapter 5

"Clare are you going to tell me what happened at school today?"

I glanced up from my phone and reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear. I watched as my mother took a seat next to me on the couch after I moved my legs. I sighed heavily.

"Mom… yesterday I didn't stay the night with Alli to study," I started. I turned to her and stared at the floor as I continued my short story, "I went to a party last night… and I slept with someone…"

"Clare you—you did what?" My mother practically screamed.

"I had sex with someone mom and I thought it was going to be okay! I thought he had returnable feelings about it, but he didn't he used me." I began to cry heavily. My mother seemed to forget that I had told her I had sex with Eli, well she doesn't know exactly who I had sex with, but that's not the point, she pulled me into her arms and I sobbed freely in her shoulder.

"Clare I'm not happy about what you did, but… I understand how you must feel right now. It's going to be okay… who was it?"

Should I tell her?

No.

"You don't know him mom, you haven't met him yet." I responded as I pulled away.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. Well Clare, I'm going to make you something to eat okay?" Mom got up from the couch and I watched her move into the kitchen. I sighed shakily and placed my legs back up on the couch.

I reached up for my phone, after it started blinking and vibrating.

I opened it and checked the text that I had missed.

_Where are you?  
Adam_

I quickly responded to his text and placed my phone back on the coffee table, and then I grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. It didn't take long for Adam to respond soon after. I read his text and blinked a few times.

_Well I'm coming over to check on you okay?  
Adam_

Of course that was a bad idea…

Eli is coming over after school. If he sees Eli here, he's going to get suspicious, and probably beat him up or something. I tried not to laugh at the mental thought. I text Adam back, telling him that he shouldn't come over, that I'm fine and he doesn't need to worry. I closed my phone and glanced at the time. It's almost time for school to be let out, and this means that Eli is going to be coming by soon…

I tried to think or remember how or why I agreed to him coming over.

I didn't need him!

Hell, I don't think I even need to listen to his plea! Eli is such a jerk! I mentally slapped myself and my mother soon came in with a plate of instant mac and cheese. I smiled and thanked her. She stood upright and narrowed her eyes. I glanced up at her with the fork in my mouth.

"What is that noise?" She asked.

I pause the T.V. and stared blankly at nothing as I listened to the screaming music that was playing outside. Of course…

"Mom my uhh… _friend_ said he was going to stop by and check on me, I'll go outside to see him." I said.

"Oh, is it that Eli boy?" She asked with a hint of slight excitement in her tone.

I arched my eyebrow and just before I could get up, the doorbell rang, and my mother walked to the door and opened it. I continued to eat my meal, pretending not to pay attention as Eli walked into my house. He stood next to me. I glanced up from my macaroni and cheese and smiled faintly at him.

"It's good to see you again Eli." Mom said.

"Thanks Mrs. Edwards, I really just came by to see how Clare is doing. She gave everybody a scare with disappearing earlier." Eli stated, his sentence directed towards me. I smiled faintly yet again and started to eat again.

Eli walked around and he tapped my legs, and I moved them from the couch and I placed my plate on the coffee table, and nervously shifted in my seat. Mom disappeared in her room for a brief moment, leaving Eli and I sitting alone. He said, "Aren't you going to look at me?" I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

I turned to him and asked, "What do you want?"

Eli turned around, checking something. I pinned my eyebrows together and he said, "Look I'm here to clear things up with you." I blinked a few times and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm here to clear things up with you. Yesterday after you left the party, you didn't give me a chance to explain. You kind of took off. You took what I said the wrong way to be blunt about it." Eli said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I stared at him confusedly. I took what he said the wrong way?

"Eli what are you talking about? You practically made it clear last night that you didn't want me." I said silently.

"Like I said Clare, you took everything the wrong way. You were probably still a little bit buzzed." Eli explained.

"Eli I wasn't—

"Clare you were drunk last night… practically wasted, you kind of threw yourself at me." Eli cut me off.

I dropped my arms from across my chest and my mouth fell open. I shifted my eyes and turned to face Eli. He pressed his lips to a line and nodded. Before we could continue, my mother had walked out of the room, slipping a wrist watch around her tiny wrist. I blinked a few times and she said, "Clare I'm going to step out for a few minutes. I'll trust that you two won't be doing anything. I'll be back in thirty minutes or so."

I glanced at Eli and he flashed me a small smile.

"Mom you can trust us." I muttered.

"Good, I'll see you two later." She placed a kiss on the top of my head and I watched her leave out the front door after grabbing her keys. I suddenly felt a cold chill run up and down my spine. I shuddered and the moment the front door closed, Eli pulled me to him.

I squeaked and he held my arm, keeping me close to him as he reached up and cupped my face; his lips ghost over mine softly.

"E-Eli, what are you doing." I asked stupidly.

"It's kind of a stupid thing to lie to your mother isn't it? Making her believe that you and I won't be doing anything; thirty minutes should give us plenty of time." Eli crushed his lips over mine and I whimpered and pushed him away.

"Eli! You came here to talk! Not to… to—

"Play with you?" He finished.

I blushed and turned my attention away from him.

"Clare, you have to believe that what I said wasn't what you thought. I don't like relationships… I hate relationships, relationships mean commitment to one person, and I'm not really fond of staying together with one person and one person only."

"Yeah because you're such a _slut_." I hissed.

Eli chuckled.

"Is that what you think of me Clare?" He retorted. I shrugged my shoulders and got up, walking to the kitchen to put my half eaten mac and cheese in the microwave. I felt someone's presence near me, and when I turned around I was soon trapped between Eli's arms, his body was dangerously close to mine.

I looked up at him with slightly scared blue eyes.

"Do you really think I'm a _slut_ Clare?" Eli purred. I looked away and whispered, "Well you sleep with a different girl almost every week, why wouldn't I think that?" Eli pressed his lips into mine and I whimpered, clenching my jaw.

"Would it make you feel better if I was sleeping with you every week? Just only having sex with you?" Eli questioned.

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. Of course that's not what I want…

"Clare-bear." Eli stated with a chime in his husky tone.

"What?" I hissed.

"Such a cold frosty tone, I like that." Eli purred, his hips thrust up against mine. I gasped and he did it again. I clenched my jaw and bit my bottom lip, refraining myself from giving in and moan to his ministrations. Eli reached down and he grabbed the backs of my thighs and hoisted me up on the counter. I tried to move away but Eli leaned up and kissed my neck.

I stiffened and he smirked.

"Clare-bear do you want me to be yours?" Eli purred, his teeth grazing up and down my neck.

"N-no… I don't want you… anymore." I managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Liar." Eli hissed. He grazed his hands up and down my naked thighs. I mentally cursed at myself for changing into shorts, knowing that the biggest pervert was going to be coming by to see me after school.

Eli continued to slowly ghost his fingers up and down my thighs, inching closer and closer to my center. I whimpered when his fingers grazed directly over the spot between my legs. Eli whispered, "Your body is rejecting you… do you want this Clare?" I glanced into his intense green eyes as he continued to move his fingers up and down.

"I don't want th-this." I responded.

"You're so wet Clare, are you sure you don't want this?"

"I'm n-not…" I stammered. Eli pushed my shorts and panties to the side and he didn't hesitate in shoving two of his fingers inside me, easily. Eli slowly thrust them deep inside me, and then pulled them out. He brought his fingers up to our eye level and he smirked devilishly saying, "Proved you wrong, you're drenched Clare."

I blushed when Eli brought his fingers to his lips and he licked them clean.

"So, I ask again Clare bear, do you want me to be yours, and only yours?"

"Eli I don't want you… Now would you kindly let me down?" I responded.

"Don't lie to me Clare, you were wanting me yesterday, asking if we're together after we fucked, so why change your mind now?"

"Eli you said you don't like relationships! Why should I even bother?" I responded while I pushed him back and hopped off the counter. Eli arched an eyebrow and grabbed my wrist, forcing me to turn around and face him. Eli wrapped his arms securely around my waist. Our eyes gazed into each other's and Eli said, "I'm willing to make an exception for you Clare."

My lips quivered and I licked them.

"But on one condition." Eli added.

"Wh-what's the condition?" I asked, slowly giving in to him. Eli smirked and he leaned into my ear and whispered huskily while his hand reached up and cupped my neck, "You let me do whatever I want with you… no complaints to whatever my demands are."

I gasped.

Eli moved his hand from my neck to my breast, where he cradled it gently and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Eli I—

"Yes or no, Clare." Eli interrupted me.

I moaned breathily as his hand groped my breast, keeping his body close to mine as possible. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, whispering, "O-okay…"

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Hm, just you wait and see what's going to happen in the next three-four chapters. Clare bear is in for some crazy schemes.

Anyway about Alibis, I'm going to answer the one question that I get PM'd about, NO, I haven't gotten bored with that story. I currently have nine chapters typed out for that story, well four. My beta-reader has all four of them and well… I'm just waiting for her to return them. Most of you know what's going on, so you should know how I'm feeling about this right now.

So yeah, I haven't lost interest in the story, I promise you that.

Anyway, reviews are great, so leave me some! Review, review, review! Reviews equals fast updates!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: Ha, your reviews! Anyway, here you are chapter six! You're in for some yumminess in the next few chapters. Oh and FaceRange is going to be something sort of like Facebook in this story, which is something I don't own by the way…

This story is inspired by the song Get Up, Get Up, Get Up by Barcelona.

* * *

Crawling on Ashes

Summary: It was, Clare rather thought now, those two last words—"even me"—that had sent her feet walking out of the room without her even realizing it. Was he so promiscuous? More importantly, was she really so undesirable?

* * *

Chapter 6

"I'll see you tonight Clare-bear." I stated as Clare walked me to Morty.

She nervously bit her lip and nodded. I smirked and leaned forward, placing my hand on the back of her head and crushing my lips over hers. Clare whimpered and hesitated for a bit, but she soon responded. I pulled away and walked around, climbing into the driver side of Morty.

I turned the ignition on and drove away from Clare's house, heading towards mine. It didn't take me long to get there, because I lived only ten minutes from her place. I pulled up into the driveway, turned the ignition off and walked into my house.

Of course my parents weren't home; they never are to be quite honest. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, scanning it to find something suitable to drink other than water. Of course, there was only beer and milk. I slammed the fridge door closed and made my way to the back of the house, my room. As I tossed my stuff across the room, I headed to my computer desk and sat behind it and signed into my FaceRange account.

I smirked, noticing the changed relationship status from Clare.

_Clare Edwards is now in a relationship with Eli Goldsworthy_

_(4 likes)_

_(2 comments)_

_Alli Bhandari— Clare Edwards! What are you thinking!_

_Adam Torres— You must be joking…_

I laughed to myself and averted my gaze to the top corner of the screen where I had an alert. I clicked on it, which of course was a request to accept Clare's changed relationship status. I accepted it.

_Eli Goldsworthy is now in a relationship with Clare Edwards_

I was just about to sign out until I received an IM from Clare.

_Clare-e24: You know I'm getting bugged about this new relationship…_

_Eli-gold48: Well too bad Clare, you accepted to being my girlfriend, and a few other things, so you can't complain, because you knew a bunch of people were going to bitch about it._

_Clare-e24: I know… I'm just saying._

I arched an eyebrow and sighed, shaking my head.

_Eli-gold48: Okay, if you say so. Well I have to go, I'll see you tonight Clare._

_Clare-e24: Yeah, about that… Um, I don't think it's such a good idea._

_Eli-gold48: Why the hell not?_

_Clare-e24: Well… there's a possibility that my parents will wake up and—_

_Eli-gold48: Don't worry about that Clare; I'll be gentle enough so you'll have to stay quiet._

I could see her blushing on the other end. I smirked. I love how I can get to her easily, she's so fun to tease.

_Clare-e24: Okay… what time are you coming over again?_

_Eli-gold48: Midnight, you better be awake by then, otherwise I'd have to punish you…_

_Clare-e24: Punish me?_

_Eli-gold48: Yes Clare, punish you, and trust me you don't know what I'm capable of, yet. So you better be awake by that time._

_Clare-e24: I'll try, I normally go to be around nine, and it's going to be hard for me to stay up that late…_

_Eli-gold48: Do something productive. Talk to a friend on the phone, write, draw… masturbate_

_Clare-e24: ELI!_

_Eli-gold48: What? I'm just suggesting, you don't have to get all "defensive"_

_Clare-e24: I'll talk to you later_

**_Clare-e24 has signed out…_**

I smirked and rolled my eyes. She's such a girl. I signed out as well and looked at the time. It's almost seven, and I had nothing better to do. This was going to take forever. I need to do something to keep my mind off of later.

I didn't have anything else better to do though. I sighed in frustration and got up from my computer desk, and started to pace my room.

"God dammit." I almost shouted. I reached into my pocket and pressed the number three, and send. I placed the phone against my ear and listened to the ringing, waiting for the person I called to pick up their phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Are your parents' home?"

_"No… they're at their marriage counseling meeting… Eli you're not coming over are you? You just left my house." _I heard Clare say on the other line. So? That's not really the point is it?

"Yes Clare I'm coming over, but I'm walking, so it'll give you some time to get ready."

Clare paused for a few minutes on the other end. I waited for her to respond, but she didn't say anything for a little over two minutes. I asked, "Are you okay?"

_"Yes I'm fine… what the hell am I getting ready for?"_ She hissed.

"Oh, feisty Clare, you know how much I love it when you talk like that. Just wear something comfortable." I responded.

Before Clare could respond, I hung up. I changed out of my skinny jeans, pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and I threw a hoody over my head. It looked like it was going to rain so, I might as well. I walked out of my house with my keys in hand, and headed over to Clare's place, knowing her she's probably panicking right now.

* * *

"Wear something comfortable? What is comfortable?" I shrieked.

I started to rummage through my drawers. After I pondered on what to wear, I realized I was just over thinking the situation. I grabbed my favorite fluffy red with pink and black hearts pajama pants, and a black stretchy thin strap. I changed out of my clothes and put those on, which was completely pointless because I was already wearing something comfortable.

I walked downstairs and sat in the living room, my eyes drifted to the time, which was a little after seven. My parents would be getting home around nine.

My heart began to race quickly behind my chest, and I suddenly became very nervous…

Since Eli and I are in this "relationship" I knew I was in for the worse.

I know, I did agree to his condition, but I didn't think it was going to be so… nerve wrecking.

With each passing minute, my heart would beat erratically. It was unreal; it felt as if my heart was trying to plunge out of my chest. I checked the time. Five minutes ago, Eli said he was going to come over. My gaze averted to the window in the living room, when the sound of thunder erupted. I smiled a little.

"Maybe Eli won't be coming over now, since it's raining." I said out loud.

I had begun to relax when the sound of rain started to hit the window. Unfortunately, I was wrong about Eli not coming over, because the moment I began to calm down, the doorbell rang. I frowned and got up, walking to the front door. I unlocked it slowly and twisted the nob, slowly.

"Come on Clare, I'm drenched, let me in!" I heard Eli shout. I opened the door and let him in.

Eli removed his jacket and tossed it on the couch. I closed the front door, and turned to him, he was already sitting on the couch. I swallowed nervously and made my way to him. I sat down next to him, and he glanced over at me. I would steal a glance though. Eli was soaking wet, and I couldn't help but think he looked good wet.

"Staring is bad Clare." Eli stated.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I responded with a sarcastic tone.

Eli smirked and he moved to me, scooting closer. He whispered, "Are you getting nervous Clare?" I pinned my eyebrows together and opened and closed my mouth. I scoffed.

"What does me being nervous have to do with the fact that you're staring at me?" I asked. Eli blinked a few times and I squeaked from his sudden action; he crawled on top of me, his body towering over mine. I blushed ten different shades of red and cleared my throat. Eli leaned down and he nuzzled my neck before placing small kisses here and there.

"Mm, vanilla." Eli purred.

I whimpered when his teeth grazed the skin just under my ear, sending a tingling sensation going up and down my spine. Eli moved his lips to mine, which were quivering slightly.

"Someone's a little excited?" Eli whispered.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" I asked, stammering.

"Hn." Eli muttered.

He crushed his lips over mine, and I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut. Eli's mouth moved over mine, and his tongue traced my bottom lip before he tugged on it between his teeth. I slowly parted my lips and he thrust his tongue in. I didn't respond to the kiss immediately, but I did nonetheless. Our tongues battled, wrestling in a game of dominance.

Eli pulled his mouth back after he finished sucking hard on my tongue. I breathed heavily, and slowly fluttered my eyes open. He smirked and placed wet kisses along my neck. His hands traced up and down my waist, inching closer and closer to my breasts.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Eli please…," I whispered, "touch me…"

"Touch you where? Here?" He grabbed my breasts with both his hands, giving a light squeeze to them. I moaned breathily, arching my back against his touch. Eli massaged my breasts, while his lips continued to place kisses on my neck. He moved down, and pulled the scooped collar of my shirt down, placing it under my bare breasts. Eli glanced up at me with his unbelievably sexy eyes, and he flicked his tongue over my nipple.

"Ahh!" I cried out.

"It feels good doesn't it, Clare?" Eli asked before sucking my nipple into his mouth. He tugged on it between his teeth, while his tongue moved circled it. I moaned loud, craning my back, trying to feel much more of him.

Eli's hand massaged my neglected breast, while his fingertips traced over my nipple. I moaned in disappointment when Eli stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering where it was he went and I blushed when I noticed that he was unbuttoning his pants. Eli shimmied out of his pants, and the blush on my face soon darkened when Eli had pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection from its restraints.

He crawled back on top of me and against my lips he whispered huskily, "Clare, I want your mouth… on my cock."

"What?" I asked, the only word that was capable of escaping my lips.

I was so drowned in lust that I had barely any chance to even comprehend what Eli just asked, or stated just now.

He smirked and grabbed my hand.

"I want your mouth," Eli guided my hand to his erection, "here." I licked my lips nervously and he sat back. I shook my head and whispered nervously, "I don't know what to do."

Eli rolled his eyes.

"It's not that hard, Clare." He pulled me closer to him.

I licked my lips nervously, feeling the heat radiating off his cock. I glanced up at him and then looked back down at his erection, glistening with pre-cum. I swallowed hard and sighed softly. I flicked my tongue out, passing it back and forth over the slit. I heard Eli gasp, which gave me a small hint that he liked that. I moved my tongue around, before he thrust his hips forward.

I whimpered when his cock moved inside my mouth. Eli grasped the back of my head and thrust his cock in deeper, causing me to gag and immediately pull my head back.

I coughed a few times.

"Eli I can't do this." I glanced up at him, shyly.

"Yes you can, and you will." Eli responded. He grabbed the back of my head and forced his cock into my mouth again. I pulled back, so my lips were wrapped around the head. I sucked softly, rewarding myself with a small moan spilling from his lips.

I did it again, only harder.

"Fuck." Eli cursed.

As dirty as this made me feel, I couldn't help but continue. Listening to the small whimpers and moans gave me some sort of confidence boost, and I took that to an advantage. I slowly thrust my head down, just so it was halfway in my mouth, and I pulled back. I removed my mouth from his dick, and wrapped my fingers around the base, slowly pumping my fist up and down, occasionally giving small squeezes.

"Faster." He moaned breathily.

I chewed on my bottom lip, and moved my fist faster, at the same time, replacing my lips around the head, sucking hard and fast. Eli's breathing picked up and the sounds of his quiet moans grew louder. I figured he was close. Eli reached up and clenched the hair on the back of my head. I whimpered from the slight pain, but I pushed the thought aside and pulled my lips back, leaving a small chain of saliva connecting his dick with my mouth.

I squeaked when he released, aiming at the corner of my mouth, and it splattered all over my cheek and some in my hair.

"E-Eli?" I whimpered.

"Oops, sorry Clare." He grabbed his jacket that he had taken off a while ago, and wiped his cum off my face.

I lay back and swallowed hard; trying not to let him noticed that I was clenching my legs together. I didn't know that giving Eli a blow job would arouse me so much. Eli pulled his pants and boxers up, leaving his pants unbuttoned. I whimpered when I accidently brushed my inner thigh against my clit.

"Problems Clare-bear?" Eli asked.

I shook my head.

Eli sighed and he grabbed the edge of my pant legs and yanked them down, leaving me in my shirt and thin pink panties.

"So cute." Eli whispered, staring at my underwear. I blushed and turned my head to the side, not wanting to look at him. Eli spread my legs, which began to shake uncontrollably.

"Just relax." He purred.

Eli moved between my legs and I swallowed hard, gulping. My heart began to race behind my ribcage, beating heavily in my ears when Eli pushed my panties to the side. He reached up and spread my folds and said huskily, "Your clit is so swollen, Clare." I whimpered in response.

"Ahh!" I cried out when Eli sucked hard on my clit, sending jolts of pleasure tingling up and down my spine. My hips jerked up and I arched my back.

Eli held my hips down and thrust two of his fingers inside me, brushing them against a deep spot inside me, making me scream uncontrollably.

"You're so loud, Clare." Eli smirked.

I chewed on my bottom lip, and moaned in my throat. Eli moved the tips of his fingers fast over my spot, making me moan loud and fast, while his tongue flicked over my clit.

"O-oh! Eli!" I screamed.

He moved on top of me, and brushed his lips against my ear. Eli whispered huskily, "Cum for me Clare." I moaned in response, and once again, my hips jerked up uncontrollably when he pulled his fingers out to rub my clit fast.

"Oh my god!" I groaned.

"Do you like that?" He asked.

"E-Eli, I think… ohh."

My back arched clean off the couch. I whimpered and whined as Eli continued to rub my now extremely sensitive clit. Eli kissed my neck and he passed his fingers over my pussy, and then brought his hand up to his face. He licked his fingers clean and crushed his lips over mine. I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck.

Eli thrust his tongue into my mouth and coaxed mine to play around with his. He pulled away and said, "I think I better go."

"Why?" I asked quickly.

Eli smirked his lopsided smirk and I lowered my gaze, realizing what I just said. He asked, "Do you want me to stay? Because you do know what will happen if I stay a little longer."

I slowly nodded my head and leaned up, kissing his neck; Eli stiffened.

"I'm um… I'm ready for whatever it is." I honestly responded shyly.

"It's going to hurt." Eli retorted.

I swallowed hard.

"I um, I know…" I glanced up at him.

Eli smirked and he kissed my neck, brushing his lips up to my ear. He sucked on my earlobe, before tracing his tongue around the shell. He whispered, "You do know I'm going to be rough with you Clare bear, there's no being gentle when it comes to me."

I sighed shakily.

"I know."

I frowned and brought his lips to mine, kissing him deeply.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Well that was longer than expected. Let's see, first person to be my 200th reviewer gets a special surprise, and when you do, send me a message and I'll let you know what it is! So yeah, don't you forget to review! Reviews make me giggle on the inside X3

Goodbye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: Oh my! Two hundred reviews! I'm happier than a bird with a french fry, mmhmm, I am :) Well anyway, enough jibber jabbers, here's chapter 7! I think that I'm going to make this story probably ten chapters plus, maybe eleven, I don't know yet.

This story is inspired by the song Get Up, Get Up, Get Up by Barcelona.

* * *

Crawling on Ashes

Summary: It was, Clare rather thought now, those two last words—"even me"—that had sent her feet walking out of the room without her even realizing it. Was he so promiscuous? More importantly, was she really so undesirable?

* * *

Chapter 7

To say I was nervous was probably an understatement. I was scared to be honest. The look in Eli's eyes when he told me that it was going to hurt just made my body shake.

We entered my room and Eli had pushed me to lie on my bed, his body crawled on top of mine. I gasped when his mouth attacked my neck, his teeth sinking into my flesh while his hand squeezed my breast, hard. I moaned in my throat, and arched my back. Eli's lips moved down to my sternum, where he licked the spot there before placing a wet kiss over it.

I watched through dazed eyes as Eli began to remove his pants yet again. He sat back and yanked his pants off, and then he removed my panties, and shirt. I lay beneath him, blushing madly. Eli separated my legs and he had already started to rub himself against me, slowly pushing his cock inside, and then pulling out, teasing me.

"Eli—please… don't tease me." I begged. Eli smirked. He loomed on top of me, and whispered against my lips, "Do you want me to fuck you Clare?"

I whimpered in response.

I thrust my hips up, brushing my center against his cock, enticing him to thrust himself inside me. I wanted him so much right now. With a hard thrust, Eli plunged his cock inside me, I screamed. Even though Eli and I have had sex, it still hurt. It hurt really badly. Eli didn't hesitate in letting me adjust, and he started a harsh rhythm.

I moaned, tossing my head back, burying my head into my pillows. My lust glazed eyes began to drift shut, and Eli growled, "Keep your eyes open…"

I tried my hardest to obey to his command, but it was just too damn hard. Eli pushed my legs up to my chest, keeping them separated. I screamed in mind blowing pleasure.

"Look, look at me." Eli breathed.

My eyes slowly averted up to meet his deep green eyes. Eli growled and he sped up his pelvic thrusts, while he wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You're so damn tight." Eli groaned. I whimpered in response, biting hard on my lower lip. I lifted my hips in time with his hard thrusts, and he moaned in response. Eli had pulled me up, and he was soon lying on his back, with me on top, straddling him. I blushed, and placed my hands on his highly visible, but completely there abs. Eli grabbed my hips and guided them to move up, and then back down.

After I had gotten the hang of it, I started to move on my own.

Eli reached up and he grabbed my breasts, squeezing them gently while his fingers teased my hard nipples. I tossed my head back, screaming and moaning loud while I thrust my hips up and down, hard and fast. Eli groaned, his lips parting slightly as he breathed heavily.

"Eli! Oh Eli!" I moaned loud.

"Scream my name Clare." I heard Eli say darkly.

I reached up and clenched my hair in my hands. Eli sat up, with me in his lap and I placed my hands on his shoulders. Eli grabbed my bottom and when he thrust my body down, his hips jerked up. He doing this caused the tip of his dick to hit my spot, sending jolts of pleasure to run up and down my spine.

"E-Eli! Harder, please!" I screamed.

"So you like it when it hurts, huh Clare?" Eli purred. He reached up slowly, and he curled his fingers in my hair, and pulled down hard, causing me to jerk my head back. Eli attacked my neck, his teeth biting hard into my flesh. I screamed in both pain, and pleasure. My blood was boiling in my veins from the intense pleasure I was receiving.

As much as I hated Eli, I still couldn't get over the fact at how good he could make me feel. Something in the pit of my stomach started to tighten, and I felt my inner walls begin to clench and unclench. Eli moaned and he buried his head in the crook of my neck, and he thrust his hips harder.

"Ahh!" My back arched, and I pressed my chest against Eli's. I breathed heavily, and my body shook lightly as I rode out my orgasm. Eli had soon pulled out and I blushed ten different shades of pink and red when I felt him cum all over my stomach, and chest.

The only thing heard in my room was the sounds of our heavy breathing.

Eli removed his head from the crook of my neck and he reached up and cupped my cheek, kissing me chastely.

"I have to go now Clare. I will be back tonight though." Eli whispered against my softly quivering lips. I slowly nodded, and I moved off of Eli. I watched him get dressed as I slowly pulled on my clothes. Just as Eli was about to leave, I heard the front door open, and the sound of my mother's voice echoed throughout the entire house.

"Clare I'm home!"

"Clare? Clare where are you?"

"U-um, mom I'm upstairs!" I responded.

Eli turned to me and I whispered for him to go out through the window. He didn't need to be told twice, but before he jumped out, he crushed his lips over mine, giving me the sloppiest kiss ever. I watched him pathetically and when he exited, my mother walked into my room. I smiled faintly at her and she blinked a few times.

"Where's Eli?" She asked.

I licked my lips and responded, "He left a few minutes after you did. He said he um, had something to do."

Mom nodded slowly and she said, "I brought something to eat." She smiled at me and I smiled back, getting up from my bed. I followed her downstairs and the smell of Chinese take-out filled my nose. I subconsciously licked my lips and sat down at the table. Mom had brought us some plates and I immediately started to pile my plate.

"So, your father should be coming down in a week or so." Mom said.

"Great." I muttered, with a sardonic tone in my voice.

"Clare, I know you're not fond of your father right now, but please try to be nice. He's trying his best to win back our trust." Mom sighed softly. I frowned and slowly nodded, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. My father had cheated on my mom for almost a year, and we both found out at the same time after coming home from our "mother and daughter" day.

I always thought my dad to be the trusting kind, but he cheating on my mother with his assistant was probably the worse damn thing he could do. No matter how hard he tries, I won't ever trust him, never again.

* * *

"Oh, Eli… you're home."

I closed the front door behind me and eyed my mother, who had walked out of the kitchen, cradling a bowl and holding a wooden spoon in the other hand. I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table, slouching in my chair.

"How was school today? Where did you go? Did you see that Clare girl?"

"Cece, you know not to ask about my personal life, so why do you insist?" I asked. She pressed her lips to a line and cleared her throat nervously. Mom slowly walked back to the kitchen and she poured the contents she was mixing into a baking dish, and popped it into the oven.

Moments later my dad walked into the kitchen.

"When did you get home?" He asked.

"Just now."

"I'm surprised you haven't left to go partying or something." Dad said sarcastically. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He sat down next to me, and I got up from the table and started to rummage through the pantry, trying to find something to eat. I opened the packet of Oreo cookies and took three out.

"Ah, ah, ah. You'll spoil your dinner if you eat junk food first." Mom said as she took the cookies out of my hand.

I blinked a few times, and sighed heavily, muttering something inaudible under my breath. I walked out of the kitchen and headed to my room. I pushed the door open, and closed it when I entered my cold room. I locked my door and walked to my computer desk. I signed into my FaceRange account, and immediately got an IM from Adam.

_Adam-Torres88: Just so you know, I'm not too proud about you and Clare being an item now._

My left eyebrow arched up and I blinked a few times.

_Eli-gold48: Are you jealous?_

_Adam-Torres88: Me? Jealous? Jealous of what? I don't have anything to be jealous of! All I'm saying is that, if you hurt Clare, you're in for the worst._

I tried my hardest not to bust out laughing. Adam tries too damn hard.

_Eli-gold48: Adam, you won't be able to do anything to me, besides… I don't hit **girls**_

**_Adam-Torres88 has signed out…_**

I smirked and clicked on the status button.

_School, tomorrow should be interesting. I can't wait to see her tonight._

I signed out of my account, and walked to my bed, and lay down on it, staring blankly at the ceiling. Just as I was beginning to relax, my mom had shouted that dinner was ready. I wasn't hungry though. I already had my dinner. I smirked, and the memory of a few minutes ago flooded my thoughts.

I laced my fingers behind my head and glanced over at the digital clock. It's eight o' clock. Four hours exactly until I sneak up into Clare's room. Oh, she's in for something nice tonight. I hope she didn't think that I was done with her, because clearly… I'm not.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

I know this chapter sucked and was short compared to the rest, but yeah, the next chapter will be SO, SO good. It's really the moment you've all been waiting for really :) I know you guys are going to like it! Oh and um, I would just like to say, because I know somewhere deep down, this person is still reading this story (insert name here) I don't appreciate you bashing me in a PM, telling me that Eli is too OOC, and that Clare is acting like a dumb slut in this story. I warned you and you can't be upset about it, but then again you review my story like you love it. It's not cool man, makes me die a little on the inside, but it's your opinion, if you want to be a hypocrite, that's your problem, not mine.

Anyways, reviews will be nice :) Don't forget to review!

Goodbye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: 237 reviews, and seven chapters! That's fucking great! Well, there's not much I have to say about this chapter, except for the fact that it's the moment you've all been waiting for! You get to find out why Eli is such an ass in this story! Be prepared!

This story is inspired by the song Get Up, Get Up, Get Up by Barcelona.

* * *

Crawling on Ashes

Summary: It was, Clare rather thought now, those two last words—"even me"—that had sent her feet walking out of the room without her even realizing it. Was he so promiscuous? More importantly, was she really so undesirable?

* * *

Chapter 8

"Clare, it's getting late, shouldn't you be in bed right now?" I glanced up at my mother, taking my eyes off the T.V for a few moments. After we had our dinner, we decided to watch a few movies. I was so engrossed in them, that I hadn't noticed the time.

11:45 P.M.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I'll go to bed now, good night mom." I got up from the couch, and kissed my mom's cheek before I walked lazily up the stairs. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I walked to my night stand and turned my lamp on, and then made my way to the bathroom so I can brush my teeth.

I rinsed my mouth and walked out of my bathroom, heading into my room. I yawned and crawled under my sheets, after grabbing my laptop from my nightstand. I looked at the time at the corner of the screen and chewed nervously on my bottom lip.

11:55 P.M.

In just five minutes, Eli will be coming over. It's right about now where I enjoyed the fact that my mom's room is across the house on the first floor, because then she wouldn't hear Eli sneaking into my room, and well… doing whatever it is he plans to do to me. I blushed at the thought, and started to play a short game of Solitaire, so I could at least try and keep my eyes open.

I'm never awake at this time, and if I were, it would be when I have my friends staying the night. I yawned again, and just as my eyes began to drift shut, I heard something being hit against my window. I got up and walked to it, of course finding the one and only Elijah Goldsworthy standing on my front lawn. I swallowed hard and opened my window, stepping out and watching him climb up the tree next to my house.

After a few curse words, and small tree branches snapping, Eli soon had climbed over my balcony, and was now standing before me. I glanced up at him and he flashed that stupid grin that I had secretly adored.

Eli had walked around me and I soon turned around and followed him inside my room. I closed and locked my window and the second I turned around, Eli had pushed me up against the wall and reached down and grabbed the backs of my thighs, hoisting my body up. Eli slowly pressed his lips over mine, and I instantly kissed him back, but more aggressively than he had done just now.

"Don't force it." Eli whispered.

I pinned my eyebrows together.

Eli and I stared into each other's eyes and he slowly leaned up and started to kiss my neck.

The confusion on my face never ceased to stop. Why is he being so soft? I ignored it though. Eli had kissed around my neck, softly biting my flesh causing me to whimper slightly. I pulled his head up and kissed him lightly; keeping in mind that Eli said not to force it.

Eli reached down and he cupped my bottom and squeezed it lightly. I moaned and pulled my lips back. Eli carried me to the bed and he lay my body down on it, after moving my laptop to the side, against the wall. Eli moved on top of me and crushed his lips over mine. I ran my hands up his abs, his chest, and then wrapped them around his neck.

I tilted my head to the side, trying to get a better lip lock with him. Eli only pulled his mouth away from mine and once against started to kiss my neck. His leg moved in between mine, and he brushed his knee against my center. I gasped and my back arched lightly.

Eli did it again, grinding his knee against me, until I had soon started to move my hips up against it. Eli smirked and he lifted my shirt over my head before her reached up and turned my lamp off.

Soon enough we were kissing each other, but this time it was more frantic. Eli reached up and he cupped my breast, squeezing it lightly before he started to massage it gently. I moaned and my back arched against his touch. Eli leaned down and he kissed my sternum, moving to the left, his tongue made a small wet trail to my nipple.

"Ah!" I gasped when he took my nipple in between his teeth and tugged on it lightly before he sucked hard on it.

I whimpered and whined in my throat, feeling his tongue flick over my nipple a few times, while his fingers teased the other. I gasped and moaned, and then Eli switched. My body began to shake from anxiousness, and Eli had started to kiss down my body.

I watched through lust clouded eyes, through the dim lighting, as Eli's head disappeared between my legs. I felt him tug on my pants and he removed them, along with my panties.

I instinctively separated my legs and Eli didn't waste any time. I moaned softly, feeling his tongue enter me slowly. I lifted my hips against his face, trying to get him to move his tongue faster, or to slip his fingers inside me, but he continued to slowly plunge his tongue back and forth, in and out. His arms wrapped around my legs and he moved his mouth away, only to place kisses on my inner thighs.

"E-Eli, don't stop." I begged.

Eli's response was a gentle nip against my clit. I moaned and licked my lips. Eli's tongue now stroked my clit and I moaned and whined, feeling his fingers brush over my drenched hole. Eli kissed up my body; his hand remained in between my legs.

"I want you so bad." I whispered, feeling a little bold to even saying this right now.

Eli didn't respond though.

I tugged on his shirt, and he moved away for a few seconds. I heard the sound of his shirt hitting the floor. I reached up and grazed my nails across his lightly sculpted body, moving my fingers over his nipples, making him gasp lightly. I smiled and clawed his neck. Eli moaned and he leaned down and kissed my lips.

His hips soon pressed into mine, and I moaned, feeling his obvious erection against my inner thigh. I reached down and grabbed him through his jeans. Eli groaned in the kiss and he started to maneuver around, unbuttoning his jeans, and pulling them down. I helped him out of his jeans, and reached up to pull his boxers down, but he wasn't wearing any.

I smirked mentally.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Just fuck me already." I responded.

Eli didn't enter me the second I said that. I pinned my eyebrows together. I wanted to ask what the hell was going on.

"I can't do this." Eli muttered.

I sat up.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Clare I can't do this, not anymore." Eli's voice was barely above a whisper. I reached over and turned my lamp on, finding Eli sitting on his knees, arms by his side, and his head was hung low. I sat up, and held his face in my hands. I looked into his eyes and I asked, "What's wrong."

I was a little concerned to be honest. Eli was a complete and total jerk for the past two days, and now he's acting like a different person, the way he did before everything happened.

"I have to go." Eli said.

"No, you're staying here and telling me what's going on."

Eli sighed shakily and he sat back on the bed, leaning against the wall. I felt a little uncomfortable with him sitting there naked, but I wanted to know what was wrong with him. He sighed again, leaning his head against the wall. I waited patiently for him to respond. Eli said, "I know you're going to get mad, but… God, Clare I can't tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Eli glanced over at me and I raised my eyebrows in question.

He lowered his gaze.

"Everything that's been happening for the past two days, me being an ass, it was all just a game."

I blinked a few times.

"I don't understand."

"Don't be naïve, Clare. It's understandable. I played with you." Eli turned to me, and I instantly felt the pain start to wrap around my heart, and squeeze it so tight, that I felt as if my heart was going to explode through my chest. My lips quivered, and I opened and closed my mouth.

"E-excuse me?" I asked.

"I. Played. With. You. It was all just a game, Clare. I made a bet with a guy, and he didn't think that I could get you to fuck me, and to give in to me even if I was being a complete and total ass to you. Clearly, I won the bet." Eli explained.

It didn't take long for tears to start welding in my eyes, and spills down my cheeks, rapidly. I didn't waste time; I screamed as loud as I possibly could, "Get out! Get the fuck out! GET OUT!" I started to hit his chest, his face, and arms. Eli flinched and grabbed my wrists.

"Let me go! GET OUT!" I screamed.

"Clare, please just let me explain—

"GET OUT!" I repeated.

The door to my room was slammed open and my mom ran in.

"Clare what's—Elijah? What are you doing here? Why are you guys naked!"

"Mom Eli came into my room and tried to force himself on me!" I cried. He shot his eyes to me and got up from the bed, gathering his clothes. He pulled his pants on and stormed out of the house. I heard the front door open and slam shut. My mom walked to me, and she wrapped her arms around me. I cried heavily in her arms, sobbing freely, choking on every one of my sobs.

Mom rubbed my back and she held me close to her. I held her close to me, not wanting her to leave. I know I lied about Eli forcing himself on me, but I had to get him to leave somehow. I continued to cry in her arms. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Okay so, here you are :) Crazy isn't it? Well, I might as well tell you guys, that I had wrote this, from experience, not the sex, but the bet, Eli being a total ass to Clare, sneaking into the room, etc. All this happened, and well I figured I'd write it. I needed to get it off my chest, and there you go, you got a small dose of my past relationship -_-;

But anyway, chapter 9 will be posted soon, don't worry ha ha. I love reviews! So, leave me some?

Goodbye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: First things first, I do apologize for the mix up yesterday. Fanfiction was fucking up and it said that I never posted chapter 8 so I posted again and then I realized like an hour later that I had posted chapter 8 twice by accident. Ha ha, oops, anyway. Thanks for the reviews! There's not much I have to say, but that this is indeed the last chapter of this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Well, here you are chapter 9.

There will be alternating POV's in this chapter.

This story is inspired by the song Get Up, Get Up, Get Up by Barcelona.

* * *

Crawling on Ashes

Summary: It was, Clare rather thought now, those two last words—"even me"—that had sent her feet walking out of the room without her even realizing it. Was he so promiscuous? More importantly, was she really so undesirable?

* * *

Chapter 9

I looked up at the school, clenching the shoulder strap of my black backpack.

I lowered my gaze, and slowly made my way into the school, trying my best to avoid the one person I knew would definitely be on my case today. I moved like a snake through the sea of people, trying to get to my locker. Once I made it, I quickly twist the combination into the lock, and then pulled the door open.

"ELI!"

I cringed.

Let WWII begin.

Before I turned to look at him, my body was completely crushed against the lockers and Adam stood behind me, holding me steady. Of course, the sea of people stopped dead in their tracks and formed a circle around us. Adam swiftly turned me around and glared at me with his angry deep blue eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Doing something so damn stupid, especially to Clare." Adam screamed.

I pushed him off me and responded, "Look it's not like I wanted to do it."

Adam snorted and he shoved me back.

"Bull-shit! You did it the first chance you got, Eli I can't believe you would hurt someone so innocent like Clare. You're pathetic." Adam shoved me against the lockers again, and I watched him leave. Everybody around me looked at me strangely and I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my English binder and headed to class.

As I would've guessed, Clare and Adam were in there first.

I ended up sitting behind Clare again, because the classroom was surprisingly already full. The tardy bell rang, and the door to the classroom was closed, but Ms. Dawes was late. Everybody was talking in the classroom, except for Adam, Clare and me.

I reached up and tapped Clare's shoulder. I expected her to ignore me, and lean forward or something, but she turned around and I saw the most heartbreaking image in front of me. Clare's eyes were bloodshot, puffy, her cheeks were stained with dried tears, and wet tears, with black make-up smudged under her eyes.

Clare turned back around and she slouched in her chair.

There's one thing I hate when it comes to girl… I die when I see them cry in front of me, especially if it's something I did. I know it's my fault, but I still hate to see her cry. I whispered, "Clare." She, this time, ignored me.

I reached up to tap her shoulder again, but she only leaned forward, and rested her chin on Adam's shoulder. He turned his head slightly, and from the corner of his eye he glared at me. I sighed heavily and lowered my gaze. Dammit, I fucked up big this time. I slouched in my chair.

"Good morning class, I apologize for being late, we're going to continue watching the film A Raisin in the Sun, and I'll assign the groups you will be in at the end of class." Ms. Dawes announced. I grimaced, now remembering that we're watching a stupid movie that I really don't care about.

Once the movie was playing at the previous stop, Ms. Dawes walked to the back of the classroom and turned the lights off, and then made her way to the desk. I watched Clare move back, slouching in her chair. I leaned forward, and brushed my lips against her ear. I whispered, "Can we talk."

Clare jumped and shakily turned her head to face me. I gave her a slight "pouty" face and she shook her head and turned her attention back to the movie. I frowned and stayed leaning forward in the desk. I was close to her still; she never leaned forward. Again, I began whispering to her, "We have to talk, let me explain please."

Clare shook her head again and sniffled.

I licked my bottom lip moved so I was staring at the back of her head. Her curly hair was slightly flat, like she didn't even fix it at all. I reached up cautiously and started to play with the strands, Clare flinched and she swatted my hand away. I pulled my hand back and looked at my binder. I opened it and tore a few sheets of paper out, grabbed my pen, and scribbled some words on the paper. I folded it and slid it over Clare's shoulder.

* * *

Ignoring Eli was probably the hardest thing for me to do. I know what he did was wrong, it was the most horrible thing that he could ever do. But, when the look in his eyes when he said we had to talk, and that he wanted to explain to me what was going on, I almost believed that he was guilty.

When he slid the note over my shoulder, I looked down at it and placed it on my desk. I stared at it, averting my gaze from the note to the T.V. I felt Eli leaning to me again; I tried not to shudder when his lips brushed against my ear again.

"Read it." He commanded softly.

I grabbed the poorly folded note, and read it.

**_Clare I know what I did was wrong, I know you're mad, and I know you probably don't want to listen to a word that I have to say, but please, you have to listen to what I have to say. The bet I made was bad, I know that. But, the person who I was talking to said that if I don't follow along with it, they would hurt you. When we had sex the first night, that was all me, I wanted it to happen, even if you took it the wrong way. I know I sounded like a jerk, but… you have to believe me Clare._**

**_If you would give me a chance to tell you how truly sorry I am, you would meet me in the classroom we were in yesterday._**

**_Eli—_**

I licked the corner of my bottom lip and fold the note back up. I looked up at the T.V. and felt Eli's lips against my ear again.

"Will you meet me?" He whispered.

I ignored his question, only continued to watch the movie. I'm glad that the movie wasn't even close to an end, because I somehow knew for a fact that Ms. Dawes was going to partner me up with Eli and Adam, we're always partnered together. The movie was stopped and the lights were turned on. I checked the time, we had ten minutes left of class.

I didn't realize that time had flown by that quickly.

Adam turned around and I quickly shoved the note into the pocket of my bright blue cardigan.

"Do you want to hang out after school today?" He asked.

I smiled inwardly, and nodded.

"Good, I'll meet you at the front; I'll get my mom to take us to the Dot." Adam said. I smiled again, and nodded again.

* * *

I felt my heart being squeezed in my chest.

Jealousy…

Adam, Clare, and I would always go to the Dot together, like the good friends we are. Well, used to be in this case. The bell rang and I had gathered my things and quickly left the classroom. I didn't go to my locker, only headed to the classroom that always seems to be empty every day. I looked around, and made sure there was nobody watching.

I opened the door and headed inside.

If Clare comes in this room then I'd probably die of complete happiness. I waited. I sat on the desk, staring intently at the door. I began to think that Clare wasn't going to come in, because three minutes had just gone by, and the tardy bell rang, signaling that class was staring. This didn't matter to me because I had study hall this period, and the teacher in there doesn't seem to notice who's in there and who's not.

I was just about to leave the room, but I stopped when I noticed that it was being opened.

I blinked a few times.

In walked Clare, looking more scared than ever; she shut the door behind her and looked up at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I don't have much time." She said softly. "Coach Armstrong thinks I'm in the bathroom."

I nodded and she sat down in a desk. I stood in front of her, crouched down to her eye level, and took her hand in mine.

"Clare I meant what I said in that note. The guy that I made the stupid bet with said he'd hurt you if I didn't play along with it. I know that I shouldn't have agreed to it, but… I mean I didn't want you to get hurt." I said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Clare asked. I looked into her bright eyes and she pulled her hand away from mine. I frowned and lowered my gaze. She doesn't believe me. I wouldn't blame her, if Clare did something like this to me, I wouldn't believe her either. I looked back up, and she raised her eyebrows at me in question. I licked my lips.

"I'm not lying to you Clare."

She scoffed and got up from the desk and started to make her way to the door, but I swiftly got up and turned her around to face me. I reached up and cupped her face, and leaned down to kiss her, but Clare turned her head to the side.

"Just stop Eli… I have to get to class." Clare whispered.

"No, not until I know you've forgiven me." I whispered back, almost pleadingly.

Clare shook her head and she reached up, grasping my hand in hers, and she pulled it away from her face. I watched the tears gather in her eyes, and prayed that she wouldn't cry in front of me. Clare looked up, and she closed her eyes, sighing softly.

She shook her head.

"Not this Eli… you've screwed up really badly, and I don't think I can ever forgive you." She said. With that, Clare tore away from me and she walked out of the classroom, leaving me alone. I reached up and raked my fingers through my hair, clenching it slightly.

* * *

I sat in Coach Armstrong's class, not paying attention to the lecture he was giving. I had my thoughts all centered on the brief conversation Eli and I had in the classroom. Part of me wanted to believe him, but the other part was telling me that he was just telling me this, just so I could get back with him, and finish what we had started.

I cursed at myself, wondering how I gave in to his command when he was at my house yesterday.

"Ms. Edwards."

I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you come up and answer the question on the board?" Coach Armstrong asked.

I nodded and got up from my desk, and headed to the front of the classroom. I took the piece of chalk from his hand and glanced at the problem in front of me. I chewed on my bottom lip and swallowed hard. The numbers in front of me started to dance, and I suddenly felt light headed. I lifted my hand to start working out the problem.

My vision became blurry, from unshed tears, and the slowly streamed down my face.

"Are you okay?" Coach Armstrong whispered. I nodded and sniffled, the tears fell quicker and I soon finished the problem, resulting in getting the wrong answer. I didn't care though, because I couldn't even concentrate. I sat in my desk and sighed shakily. Today was going to be so impossible for me.

I wish school would just randomly let kids out early because of a stupid storm that decided to pop up out of nowhere.

I didn't really care what it was, as long as I get to go home, away from the stress…

Away from Eli…

The bell rang and I gathered my things. I was excited for my next class. Adam and I have the same class together so I won't be completely distracted about Eli. I walked out of class and headed to my locker, where I knew Adam would be waiting for me.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Goldsworthy?" Adam growled.

I turned to face him and responded, "I'm waiting for Clare, same as you."

"What the hell for?" Adam asked.

I didn't respond to him this time.

Moments later, Clare showed up in the sea of people. I smiled a little when she noticed me standing directly in front of her locker. Clare crossed her arms across her chest and she arched her eyebrow at me. She asked, "What do you want?" I resisted the urge not to roll my eyes.

"Clare you know exactly what I want." I said.

"Eli just leave—

"Adam shut the fuck up!" I screamed, looking straight at him. I turned back to Clare and reached up, taking her hands in mine. She turned her head away and I said, "Clare please you have to believe me when I say that I'm sorry. I know I fucked up, I know what I did was wrong, so please you have to give me another chance, please." Clare blinked up at me, her eyes still glassy. She closed her eyes, and I saw the tear fall down her cheek. She sniffled and shook her head. I frowned.

Clare whispered, "I said no before Eli, I meant it."

"Clare," I started, sighing lightly, "I'm not one to beg, but please… I beg you." I leaned down and whispered, "I need you."

Clare pulled her hands away from mine and she moved me away from standing in front of her locker.

"Come on Clare, you don't need this."

I had almost completely forgotten that Adam was standing there. But Clare wasn't going to get away from me that easily. I reached up and grabbed her wrist, turning her to me.

"Eli—Eli what are you doing?" She hissed, when I got down on my knees, and hugged her waist, keeping her close to me. I looked up at her with sad eyes and said, "Clare, please you have to forgive me." Clare looked around and smiled sheepishly at the passerby's who stopped to look what was going on. She looked down at me and said, "Eli if I say I forgive you will get up?" I blinked a few times and nodded.

"I forgive you." She said.

I got up and Clare turned around quickly, I called out to her and she turned around, walking backwards with Adam standing next to her.

"Did you mean it?" I asked.

"No, I lied." The words rolled off her tongue very menacingly. I pinned my eyebrows together and watched her turn around and disappear around the corner with Adam, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway pathetically.

I sighed shakily and ended up slamming my fist into the locker, causing the hallway to turn quiet.

* * *

"He looked so guilty, Adam." I whispered.

"So, you shouldn't trust him. Just keep in mind of what he did." Adam reminded me. I nodded and chewed on my bottom lip. I didn't mean it when I said I forgave Eli, forgiving someone so easily isn't really my forte.

Because, if you automatically forgive someone over something that's a big deal, they'll take that for granted and do it again, and possibly make the situation worse.

I licked my lips and leaned my head against my hand.

A small sigh escaped my lips and I closed my eyes. The scene in the hallway popped into my head and I saw the sadness in Eli's green eyes. My chest became tight and I imagined Eli crying in front of me. I lay my head on the table and stared at the wall.

_I knew that… if I forgave him—_

"Clare, you know you can talk to me if you have something on your mind." Adam said. I turned to look at him and I smiled faintly. I gave him a hug and said, "I'm fine, I just need some time to think about this Adam. I'll be right back okay?" He nodded and watched as I got up and exited the classroom.

I reached into my pocket, grabbed my phone and sent someone a quick text. I remained in the hallway, leaning against the lockers. I waited patiently for the person I text to exit the class they were in, and meet up with me.

Momentarily, I was standing in front of him.

"Clare, what's up—?

I leaned up, and crushed my lips over Eli's, shutting him up. He was taken aback from my kiss, but he soon wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss we shared was burning, fiery. I pulled away and looked into his confused eyes. I smiled faintly and swallowed hard, wrapping my arms around his neck.

_—I'd be crawling on ashes… leading into the fiery trap known as Elijah Goldsworthy…_

The End!

* * *

I know the ending was sort of iffy, but hey, I already have the sequel in mind, keep a look out for it, it's going to be called Inside the Fire. So, anyway, did you guys like this chapter? Did it suck :/ I hope not, well anyway, now that Crawling on Ashes is complete, I can focus on Alibis :) So, anyway, thank you again for reading, reviewing and enjoying!

Goodbye for now!


End file.
